


Like This

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Poetry Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: It was never supposed to be like this.He’d thought Stanfordwas running from huntinghadn’t known he was runningfrom this.





	Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Supernatural Poetry Challenge](http://supernaturalpoetrychallenge.tumblr.com) to the prompt: boyking.

It was never supposed to be like this.  
He’d thought Stanford  
was running from hunting  
hadn’t known he was running  
from this.

“I was rooting for you.”  
“It was all you.”  
“What is your will?”

Demons bowing  
Scraping  
Looking for orders

Demons who used to be human  
like the humans they want to torture.  
The humans he was taught to protect.

Humans – save  
Demons – hunt  
Why couldn’t it be that simple?

Demons versus monsters  
evens things up some,  
but there are always more

souls sold for good reasons and bad,  
human monsters,  
new demons-to-be.

From the Cage  
Lucifer wheedles  
begs  
cajoles

It was never supposed to be like this,  
but this is better  
than it could have been.


End file.
